שיחת משתמש Daniel Ventura/ א20061225-20070421
המקור ברוך בואך: ינבושד 15:00, 25 בדצמבר 2006 (IST) יהדות איטליה יהודי פיסא ופיזה שכוייח. הערה: חלק משמעותי מהמידע שכתבת (אך לא רובו) מתאים יותר לערך על העיר פיזה עצמה והקשר היהודי של המידע איננו העיקר. אודה אם תבצע הפרדה זו. אגב, המידע על מגדל פיזה מצדיק ערך נפרד. היות המהנדס יהודי היא די שולית במקרה זה. DGtal 16:25, 30 בינואר 2007 (IST) כל הכבוד שלום דני. המידע שכתבת על יהודי פיסא הוא רב ערך. תודה רבה. ייתכן שצריך קצת להתאים אותו לכללי הכתיבה בויקיפדיה (סגנון, קישורים וכדומה...) אשמח לעזור לך בכך. כמו-כן, מקובל בויקיפדיה שמחליטים יחד בנושא שמות, ולכן צריך להעלות לדיון את נושא שם העיר (פיסא או פיזה). אני צופה דעות לכאן ולכאן ויש להתחשב בכולן. בעניין אחר, אני אוסף כעת חומר על גלילאו גליליי במטרה לשפר את הערך עליו. האם ידוע לך על קשר בינו ובין יהודי העיר? או שאולי יש לך חומר מעניין אחר עליו? בתודה, אריה מלמד כץ 16:35, 30 בינואר 2007 (IST) בקשה האם תוכל לתת לתמונות שאתה מעלה שם יותר ספציפי? הרי יש בתי קברות יהודים רבים ברחבי העולם, וזה קצת מבלבל. דניאל צבי 00:36, 31 בינואר 2007 (IST) :בהמשך לבקשה דלעיל:אני מתנצל אם עשית זאת כבר ואתה מוצא (בצדק) את הבקשה טורדנית, אבל האם תוכל להוסיף רשיון שימוש לתמונות שאתה מעלה באמצעות תבנית דוגמת על ידי הוספת התג לתמונות שהעלית? יש באג בהוספת הרשיונות, ולפעמים למרות שהמשתמש בוחר רשיון - הוא לא מופיע בתמונה. תודה. קומולוס • שיחה 07:14, 1 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::הי דניאל. אני מצטער שאני מטריד אותך. משום מה, יתכן שעקב טעות שלי, יש כרגע בתמונות שני רשיונות סותרים. האחד מצהיר על "רשות הציבור" והשני על "ייחוס". אם תאמר לי איזה מהם למחוק, אוכל לעשות זאת בעצמי ולחסוך לך את הטרחה. בברכה והתנצלות, קומולוס • שיחה 13:53, 1 בפברואר 2007 (IST) יהדות פיזה ופיזה שלום דניאל, אני מבצע עריכה לערכים שכתבת, שמוסיפים מידע רב ערך לויקיפדיה. עם זאת עלייך לשים לב לכללי הכתיבה בויקיפדיה. אתה יכול למשל לקרוא כאן: ויקיפדיה:ויקיפדיה צעד אחר צעד. כמו כן אני מציע שתתבונן בשינויים שעשיתי בערכים אלו על מנת ללמוד יותר על סגנון הכתיבה המקובל. אשמח לעזור לך במידת הצורך. בברכה, אריה מלמד כץ 05:36, 3 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ארגז חול (משתמש:Dani36/ארגז חול) שלום דני, אני פותח לך ארגז חול שבו תוכל להתאמן בכתיבה: משתמש:Dani36/ארגז חול. אני מציע שתכתוב שם על יהדות ליבורנו. אחר כך נבדוק את ביחד את הטקסט ונעביר אותו למרחב הערכים. יש לי גם כמה מקורות, ואולי ארצה להוסיף קצת חומר... אגב, כדאי שנתכתב כאן בדף השיחה שלך (או שלי) - זה יותר נוח מאשר במייל. להתראות, מלמד כץ 15:54, 4 בפברואר 2007 (IST) כפר בתיה Ciao Daniele! המידע והתמונות שהוספת לערך מצויינים. הסרתי ממנו את תבנית הקצרמר והוספתי תבנית לשכתוב בגלל כמה בעיות. אני אנסה לטפל בהן בעצמי אם יהיה זמן אבל בינתיים אתה יכול לעשות לו הגהה בעצמך. נסה להתחיל את הערך בהגדרה. למשל: "כפר בתיה הוא כפר נוער הנמצא ב...וגו'". כמו כן נסה להקפיד על כתיבת רווחים אחרי סימני פיסוק ולא לפניהם. בברכה, השומרוני הטוב • שיחה 19:13, 4 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :דני שלום, ערכתי את הערך פה ושם, אשמח אם תעבור עליו שנית ותוודא שלא גרמתי לאי דיוקים. לגבי התמונות בערך עוד נדבר. בוקר טוב, ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 03:20, 5 בפברואר 2007 (IST) אמי"ת שלום דני, כל הכבוד על הרחבת הערך על כפר בתיה. ראיתי שאתה בקי בהסטוריה של אמי"ת. אולי תוכל להוסיף לערך של אמי"ת את הרקע ההסטורי (מי הקים את אמי"ת וכו')? תודה, ‏atbannett‏ 12:03, 5 בפברואר 2007 (IST) תמונות שער טיטוס דני, התמונות שהוספת הן באיכות ירודה מאוד. אחת 8 ק"ב ושתיים 70 ק"ב. התוכל להעלות אותן שוב ברזולוציה משופרת, או שאם סרקת, לסרוק שוב באיכות טובה יותר? אם לא, ואם תמרה תענה לבקשתי להחזיר את התמונה ברזולוציה גבוהה ואיכותית, נאלץ להסיר אותן. יישר כח על פעילותך הברוכה. חגי אדלר 01:55, 6 בפברואר 2007 (IST) משה מטראצ'ינה מדוע יצרת קצרמר שהכיל שתי מילים? מחקתי את הערך. להבא, העלה את כל המידע לערך בבת אחת. בברכה, רותם - אהמ... 14:24, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :בהמשך למה שכתבת בדף השיחה שלי - להבא אתה מתבקש ליצור את המידע מלכתחילה ולהכניס את הכל בבת אחת, או לשים , כדי שיהיה ברור שאתה עובד על הערך. אל תיצור שוב קצרמר שמכיל רק את שם הערך, או שהוא ימחק שוב. בברכה, רותם - אהמ... 14:47, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) משה מטראצ'ינה - ערך בעבודה דני, שים בבקשה תבנית על הערך, כדי שנדע מתי סיימת לעבוד (כמובן, כאשר תסיים לעבוד על הערך, תסיר את התבנית, ונדע שסיימת). אלדד • שיחה 16:48, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) : אלדד, הערכים של דני מחויבים בעריכה לאחר סיומם. אתה לוקח את זה? חגי אדלר 18:49, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::כרגע אני לא יכול להתחייב, בשל חובות קודמים. מקווה שיש מישהו שעובד בצמוד לדני, ואשר יעבור על הערך עם השלמתו. אלדד • שיחה 00:26, 8 בפברואר 2007 (IST) תמונות משתמש הדף הועבר זמנית למשתמש:Dani36/תמונות משתמש אבל לא ברור מה אתה מנסה לעשות איתו. טרול רפאים 23:16, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :מחקתי את קטגוריה:תמונות משתמש דניאל. קטגוריות לא נועדו לכך. אם אתה רוצה ליצור רשימת תמונות שלך אתה יכול להוסיף אותן בדף המשתמש שלך או בדף שלמעלה. לגבי רשיונות לתמונות הקפד להשתמש ברשיונות הסטנדרטיים בלבד ואל תיצור רשיונות משלך, זה מקור לצרות בלי סוף אח"כ. תודה, ‏odedee • שיחה 23:32, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) המטרה ששם יהיו התמונות שלי בטרם יגיעו לערך או שכן יהיו בערך או בעתיד ישובו בערך בקיצור מצבור של תמונות יפות האם אני צודק במטרה Dani36 23:21, 7 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :אין שום סיבה למה הן יהיו בתור ערך בוויקיפדיה, שמתי אותן במרחב המשתמש שלך, זה המקום הנכון. טרול רפאים 17:18, 8 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::הדיון הועבר לכאן מכיוון שרצוי מאוד להמשיך את הדיון בדף השיחה שבו הוא נפתח. טרול רפאים 23:10, 8 בפברואר 2007 (IST) שינוי שמות ערכים דני, בבקשה אל תשנה שמות ערכים כפי שבצעת היום בבארי (קיבוץ). לפעולה זו יש השלכות רבות שאינך מודע להן. אם אתה חש שחייבים לשנות, אנא בקש זאת מאחד המפעילים או מאחד המשתמשים הותיקים. חגי אדלר 08:31, 8 בפברואר 2007 (IST) בעניין משה צריך הנחיות ממך מה עוד צריך לדעתך לערוך בערך. מדובר רק בהתאמה לצורת ההגשה הויקיפדית, אולי תבניות ציטוט וכדומה? דליק כלבלב 05:29, 9 בפברואר 2007 (IST) משק ילדים מוצא נהנתי לראות את השיפור המשמעותי שזכה לו הערך כפר בתיה, האם תוכל לכתוב גם על משק ילדים מוצא שקדם לכפר הנוער? סופר מריו 16:00, 10 בפברואר 2007 (IST) שיוני שמות ערכים שיניתי את שם הערך זלמן דוד לבונטין, לזלמן דוד ליבונטין יוד אחרי הלמד בהתאם לכתחב בספר שלו שהעלתי לערך תיקנים את הקישורים האם זה מספיק Dani36 02:47, 11 בפברואר 2007 (IST) תמונת שימוש הוגן הסרתי תמונה שהייתה בדף המשתמש שלך מכיוון שהיא תמונה בשימוש הוגן שאינה לשימוש בדפי משתמש אלא במרחב הערכים. Yonatanh 17:17, 11 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :שלום דני. אם אתה זה שסרק את התמונה, הרי שאתה יכול להעלות אותה ברשיון חופשי (או לייחוס), ואז אין בעיה להשתמש בה בכל דף שהוא. ראה שיחת משתמש:Deroravi#תמונה:Teuda ozar.jpg. ‏odedee • שיחה 11:45, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::כדי לעשות זאת עליך לפתוח את תמונה:Teuda ozar.jpg, ללחוץ על עריכה, למחוק את רישיון שימוש הוגן ולכתוב במקומו אם אתה מאפשר שימוש חופשי. ‏odedee • שיחה 12:04, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) כך אעשה בדוק אם עשיתי נכון Dani36 12:05, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :כן, בסדר גמור. שים לב שאין צורך להפריד את דבריך לשורות בודדות, יותר נוח לקרוא פסקאות. די להפריד בין המשפטים בנקודה בסוף כל משפט. ‏odedee • שיחה 12:07, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) בנק אנגלו-פלשתינה, אוצר התיישבות היהודים קודם כל, הערכים מאוד מעניינים. עם זאת יש מספר בעיות טכניות #לא כתבת פסקת פתיחה בכלל לבנק אנגלו-פלשתינה, הוספתי אחת, אנא עבור עליה #צריך לקשר הרבה יותר - במיוחד חסרים קישורים לתאריכים, לשנים וליישובים בברכה, טרול רפאים 18:07, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) : מצטרף לטרול"ר ביחוד בנושא קישורים פנימיים. שים לב שאין לפחוד מהוספת קישורים אדומים. להיפך, זה יכול לעודד כתיבה כמו הערך על אהרון בארט כפי שכבר ציינתי. עם זאת, צריך לחפש תעתיקים שונים, אולי הקישור כבר קיים, כפי שהיה בחסידות חב"ד. חגי אדלר 21:15, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) אחרי ההמלצה שקבלת עלי אני כבר מרוצה לא הכל צריך לכתוב בגלוי גם אם זה אמת לאמיתה בקיצור אתם באמת מה שנקרא "סברס" - היש ערך כזה עכשיו לגופו של הערך למה הכוונה להוסיף קישורים נדמה לי שיש אוסף גדול מדי של שמות הפכתה את אליזר הופיין לקישור אני בכוונה לא עשיתי כן שכן אין פרטים מספיק עלין וגם לא היה אישיות מעינינת למרות חשיבותו כנ"ל על אהרן ברט אם הכוונה לקישורים למקרים אלה אנא הסבר השאר אנסה לתקן בסך הכל תיקנת בסבלנות ובסדר Dani36 19:35, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :קודם כל יש את סברס. :את אליזר הופיין ואהרן ברט הפכתי לקישורים מכיוון שאמור להיות עליהם ערך, לא כל הערכים בוויקיפדיה צריכים להיות באורך הגלות... :הכוונה הייתה לחברת החשמל, כפר תבור וכדומה שלא קישרת אליהם. :ואנא ענה בפעם הבאה בדף שבו מתחילים את השיחה, זה ממש לא נוח. טרול רפאים 20:18, 12 בפברואר 2007 (IST) מגדל פיזה הגבתי לך בדף השיחה שלי. בברכה, רותם - אהמ... 12:43, 13 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ונציה שלום דני, שים לב לתבנית החדשה שיצרתי לערכי ונציה: , אני מקווה שהיא תהייה לך לעזר ואשמח אם תעזור לי להכחיל אותה לאט לאט... טוב לדעת שיש פה עוד שוחרי ונציה. :-) קרני • שיחה • זה הזמן ל... 01:57, 14 בפברואר 2007 (IST) אני ונציאני. כאשר אגמור את הסיפור על הגטו שנדהמתי לראות שהוא חסר, אוסיף לך תמונות על ונציה, כהנה וכהנה. ראיתי שיש ערך מורנו אל תשכח את פינת החמד בורנו ואת אי מולדתי ה'לידו' לילה טוב וחלומות פז כדי נסיעה בוופורטו. בגונדולה זה יקר מדי Dani36 02:01, 14 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :אוי, ונציה, ונציה... לילה טוב! קרני • שיחה • זה הזמן ל... 02:09, 14 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :: עודדי רוצה לצאת לפנסיה בונציה... ספקו לו מידע. חגי אדלר 02:36, 14 בפברואר 2007 (IST) הערכה שלום לך דני! אני רוצה להביע בפניך את הערכתי הרבה על פועלך הרב בתקופה הקצרה שבה הצטרפת לויקיפדיה. אני ממש שמח לראות ערכים איכותיים כמו אלו שאתה כותב ובייחוד שקשורים למוצאך ומוצא משפחתך. אני בטוח שעם הזמן תלמד את כל הטריקים הטכניים הקטנים של ויקיפדיה כך שהעריכה תהיה טובה ויעילה עוד יותר. הלוואי ויצטרפו לקהילת ויקיפדיה עוד צעירים רבים בני גילך שיוכלו לתרום מהידע הרב שלהם! בנוסף למגדל פיסא, אשמח לעזור בכל מה שצריך. בברכה, השמח בחלקו (-: 14:19, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) הועבר מדף השיחה שלי: האמת שאני לא מצליח להבין. למה מספר המשתתפים אינו עולה על עשרות אחדות. אשר לי, הנושא הזה כמעט מתאים לי בול. הבעיה הרצינית שלי היא העברית שלצערי לא למדתי בצורה מסודרת. כאשר עבדתי בעיתון, פינקו אותי והצמידו לי מגיהה. ומאז אני לא מצליח להשתפר. כאן אתם עוזרים לי - תודה ! : שאלה נוספת, מדוע לא מצטרפים יותר לכתיבה במסגרת הפרויקט היפה הזה. הרי האנציקלופדיה העברית הייתה טובה, בזמנו הייתי קורא בספריה כל כרך שיצא. מזומנים לא הוצאתי על זה. הפסקתי אחרי שלא היו מעודכנים. זה היתרון של ויקיפדיה. ynet שיהיו בריאים, כאשר נכנסתי חינם מצאתי בלי סוף ליקויים.כמעט על כל ערך שלחתי תיקון ובדרך כלל לא שולי. "להרים" פרויקט כזה , כמו אנציקלופדיה, דורש הון תועפות. אני מניח שלא יחזיקו מעמד. בריטניקה 2004 , יש לי מהאינטרנט. תענוג מבחינת העומק והרצינות אבל חסר הפן היהודי. בקיצור, העתיד הוא כנראה ויקיפדיה בשני תנאים: ראשית, יהיה צורך במימון ואני מעריך כי גוף כמו google או כדומה יפרוש עליו חסות במוקדם ובמאוחר. אם אני מעלה תמונות בגודל 50k ומבקשים ממני מקסימום - זה מצויין אבל אפילו webshots רומז שהוא מבקש גודל סביר כדי ש" התמונה תעלה יותר מהר" - העלות רק של השרתים היא עצומה !! שנית, שיהיו די מתנדבים רצינים ואכן יש כאלה אך לא מספיק. אז ידידי השמח בחלקו תודה על המחמאה. אתה בוודאי מכיר את האימרה של שקספיר במחזה יוליוס קיסר ' , על מחמאות. אימרה אשר בזכותה עברתי רבות בחיים . אם אתה לא יודע שלח לי e-mail ואכתוב לך. פשוט לא נעים לי לכתוב דבר כה מבריק בפומבי. Daniel Ventura 16:22, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::(הערה: עדיף להמשיך שיחה במקום שבו התחילה. אתה יכול להניח שאם פניתי אליך בדף שיחתך אשים לב כשתגיב בה). ראשית, אני מסכים איתך לגבי נושא האנציקלופדיות. ויקיפדיה היא אכן העתיד וככזו עלינו להתייחס אליה כאשר אנו כותבים בה. שנית, אני לא מכיר את האמירה של שיקספיר, אבל אתה יכול לכתוב אותה כאן, אין צורך באימיילים. בברכה, השמח בחלקו (-: 16:37, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) סתם קטע מיוליוס קיסר בהוקרה לכל מי שרוצה חיים טובים. עיצה מעולה לכל מקבלי הוקרות. שקספיר שם בפיו של דציוס, מהקושרים על יוליוס קיסר, את הדברים הבאים: משם הם יוצאים לביתו של קיסר ומביאים אותו לבית הסנט בו הוא נרצח על ידי חבריו - מוקירו. ויליאם שקספיר - מחזות - רומאו ויוליה ויוליוס קיסר, הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, ספרית הפועלים תרגום נתן אלתרמן, 1971, עמוד 223 Daniel Ventura 22:44, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :יפה מאוד. אל תדאג, אני לא קושר קשר כדי לרצוח אותך (-; אגב, יש כאן ערך בשם אידו של מרץ שאפשר לשלב בו אולי חלק מתוכן זה. בברכה, השמח בחלקו (-: 22:54, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::ידעתי שמסוכן לכתוב זאת בפומבי. תאמין לי, למדתי את יוליוס קיסר בשנת 1953 . הקטע הזה הוא אחד מאלה שנחרט בי עמוק. השני הוא, 'שכדאי להזהר מסביבת אנשים רזים, בחר רק שמנים לחברים ! ( איפוא אתה בקטגוריה. נזהרתי בחיים יותר מאלה שהחמיאו לי מאשר אחרים. אתה מכיר את האימרה ,אגב יש ערך בשם אימרות כנף או משהו דומה, : אלוקים שמור אותי מאוהבי עם שונאי אסתדר לבד. בגילי ועיסוקי, אני מוכן לקבל מחמאות ללא בעיות. רציתי רק להציג בפניך היבט מסויים של הנושא, בתקוה שחביב כמוך ( עכשיו תורי להחמיא) יזהר ממחמאות. אם שמתי לב אתה עוד צעיר וכל החיים לפניך. תודה מקרב הלב על המחאות. הן היו מרגשות. להערכתי הם היו במקום. ( איזה צניעות). עוד אימרה: יהללך זר ולא פיך ( נדמה לי משלי) לילה טוב Daniel Ventura 23:38, 19 בפברואר 2007 (IST) אליעזר הופיין אני מעביר את תוכן השיחה לדף השיחה של הערך למען המשך הדיון אם יהיה Daniel Ventura 22:16, 21 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :היי דניאל, יישר כוח על הערך, ובכלל, על התוספות שאתה מעלה לאחרונה! אלדד • שיחה 22:19, 21 בפברואר 2007 (IST) משבר מניות הבנקים האם אתה ממשיך לעבוד על הערך? כרגע הוא בחוסר סדר מוחלט. אם כן שים בבקשה תבנית:בעבודה. שנילי • שיחה 08:14, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) : הוא בחוסר סדר מוחלט היות והוא גלש בתוכנו. בדף השיחה בקשתי חוות דעת על פיצולו. אני מחכה לתגובות. בינתיים אשים את הסמל תבנית:בעבודה. Daniel Ventura 09:24, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::המצב בערך בלתי נסבל בעליל. התחלת לערוך ערך מומלץ וכעת הוא עיי חורבות, למרות עריכות הצלה שלי ושל אחרים. כך אי אפשר לעבוד. בחר בבקשה את כל הטקסט שהוספת לסוף הערך ושים אותו בהערה מוסתרת (זה הציור שמשמאל ל-X בריבוע), או שתיצור לך ארגז חול למטרה הזו. תבנית בעבודה אינה מצדיקה ערך מבולגן, מטרתה רק למנוע התנגשויות עריכה. הערך צריך להיראות מכובד בכל זמן נתון, במיוחד מאחר ש'הוא מופיע ברשימת הערכים המומלצים שלנו'. ‏odedee • שיחה 13:01, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ארנסט יפת התרשמתי מאוד מהערך שכתבת. כל הכבוד! (הגהתי את העברית. ) --Yoavd 10:10, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :האיש היה מרשים. הייתי איתו בשיחות הלילה שהיו מלאות בהצגת נסיון חיים של בנקאי. זכור לי פעם שהוא שיחרר את הנהג שלו בהגיעו בשעה 20:00. בתור מנהל מרכז ההדרכה, בתמונה אני לידו, הוא בקש ממני שאקח אותו הביתה אחרי גמר השיחה. אמרתי לו כי יש קונטסה - המכונית הנחותה ביותר שהיתה. הוא השיב לי: אין דבר. ובכן בשעה 00:00 בלילה הסעתי אותו ברחובות תל אביב עם גרוטאת הקונטסה. אשר לתנאי השכר המופרזים, אשר בגינם הוא ספג בקורת. הוא נטל לעצמו משכורת כמו לבנקאי בעולם הרחב. שם הוא שהה ורצה להיות דומה לחבריו. ה"גוברנורים" מאוצר התיישבות היהודית שהיו אחראים על שכרו, לא אמרו לו מילה. היה להם יראת כבוד אימתית כלפיו וחבל. הם היו יכולים לשים אותו במקומו. חסרה לי שנת פטירתו. אני מקוה למצוא. הוא נקבר בירושלים בהלוויה די מכובדת. יהיה זכרו ברוך. Daniel Ventura 10:31, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) אתה לא מבין כנראה את המצב, אי אפשר להשאיר את הערך במצבו הנוכחי אם אתה לא תשלים אותו אני אדאג להשלים אותו וכך הערך ייצא עוין הרבה יותר כלפי יפה. אתה מוזמן להחליט אלו מהאפשרויות מתאימה לך, המצב הנוכחי לא יישאר. טרול רפאים 12:57, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) : אין בעיה, אשלם. אבקש רק שתקרא את הערות שלי ותקח אותם בחשבון. אגב, על נושא השכר כתבתי בערך. נדמה לי שאפילו הסבר שיהיה מקובל, בערך במילים המבואות לעיל: אשר לתנאי השכר המופרזים, אשר בגינם הוא ספג בקורת. הוא נטל לעצמו משכורת כמו לבנקאי בעולם הרחב. שם הוא שהה ורצה להיות דומה לחבריו. ה"גוברנורים" מאוצר התיישבות היהודית שהיו אחראים על שכרו, לא אמרו לו מילה. היה להם יראת כבוד אימתית כלפיו וחבל. הם היו יכולים לשים אותו במקומו. אשר לבריחה לארה"ב, האמת איני זוכר זאת. אני זוכר את הגירוש לרחוב מחדרו בבית משרדים מבודד בית גיבור. עמדתי בצד ושתקתי אחרת היו עושים בי לינץ - זאת היתה האוירה נגדו. כללית על נושא הויסות ראה הבהרה בערך משבר מניות הבנקים בפרק הבהרה לשיקולכם ' Daniel Ventura 13:36, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) משבר מניות הבנקים (2) שלום, דניאל. במקום להסתובב בדפי שיחה של כמה וכמה משתמשים, נהוג לפרסם הודעה בלוח המודעות. שבת שלום, ינבושד 13:42, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST). : התוכן נכתב רק בדף השיחה של הערך. הפניה כתבתי אצל כל משתמש אשר התיחס לנושא. תודה על ההצעה. האם בלוח המודעות נהוג לעבור כל יום.Daniel Ventura 13:44, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::כן, לוח המודעות מרכז הפניות לדיונים וכיו"ב (ראה מה כתוב בראשו). בברכה, ינבושד. ::: עשיתי כן. תודה.Daniel Ventura 14:42, 23 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ביקורת עמיתים שלום דני, שחזרתי את פניותיך בדפי שיחה. לא מקובל לפנות באופן כזה לאנשים רבים. אתה מוזמן להשתמש בויקיפדיה:לוח מודעות. כמו כן שחזרתי את דבריך בשיחה:ביקורת עמיתים. גם זה איננו המקום הנכון: הוסף פיסקה בנושא לויקיפדיה:ביקורת עמיתים. ‏odedee • שיחה 20:40, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :: הצדק איתך וכבר הערתי לי פעם. אבל, בדף שיחה של הערך על 'משבר מניות הבנקים היפנו אותי לבקורת עמיתים. הגעתי לדף בקורת עמיתים והיה נדמה לי שנפלתי על דף לא נכון,הוא פשוט היה ריק, חוץ ממשפט טריווילי בתחילתו. אגב מסתבר שצדקתי, אכן זה לא היה הדף הנכון. לכן פניתי לכל משתמש, שהתייחס לערך ויסות מניות הבנקים בנפרד. עתה, אם יהיו תגובות היכן אמצא אותם ? ב'לוח המודעות'. טבעי היה ארגז החול ואם תסכימו לפתיחת הערך החדש, אעביר אותם לדף השיחה של הערך החדש. Daniel Ventura 20:56, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :::ראשית, ראה את תשובתי בדף השיחה שלי. שנית, הבן שאם מדובר בערך ספציפי המקום הטוב ביותר לדון בו הוא בדף השיחה שלו (ככה לא תהיה שאלה איפה תמצא את התגובות). כתיבה בדפי השיחה של ויקיפדים רבים ושונים שתרמו לערך. גורמת לפיצול דיון אחד לחמישה, וזה מקשה על כולם לעקוב. ‏odedee • שיחה 21:28, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :::: שוב סליחה. במקרה זה דף השיחה הוא ארגז חול שלי. אליו לא מגיע אף אחד. לסיכום, מה עכשיו? מנין ידעו אלה אשר ביקרו את העדכונים בערך משבר מניות הבנקים והציעו לי לכתוב את הערך החדש ויסות מחירי ניירות ערך שפוצל והורחב מערך משבר מניות הבנקים.Daniel Ventura 21:35, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :::::זה פשוט: תן קישור לארגז החול (ולדף השיחה שלו) בשיחה:משבר מניות הבנקים (ישראל 1983), בויקיפדיה:לוח מודעות ובויקיפדיה:ביקורת עמיתים. צא מנקודת הנחה שמי שתרמו למשבר מניות הבנקים (ישראל 1983) קוראים את דף השיחה שלו, וכל אדם אחר שיש לו מה לתרום בעניין כבר יראה את הקישורים מלוח המודעות ומ"ביקורת עמיתים". ‏odedee • שיחה 21:41, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :::::: האם אתה מוכן לבדוק אם הכל נעשה כשורה.Daniel Ventura 22:27, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :::::::כן, עכשיו ההפניות נכונות ובמקום המתאים. בברכה, אסף 22:28, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST). ראה הערה ראה הערתי בשיחה:משבר מניות הבנקים (ישראל 1983)#הערת שוליים מס 4. תודה. שנילי • שיחה 20:48, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) קטניה הנה ערך, שאולי תוכל להציל בזמנך החופשי... חגי אדלר 21:41, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :: אפשר ורשמתי. אפילו הייתי שם, עיר נחמדה אם כי לא סימפטית במיוחד. היתרון היחידי: ממנה עולים לאתנה הבעיה שהיא לא בדיוק בסולם העדיפות שלי. באותו אזור ממתין לי ערך מעניין במיוחד יהדות סציליה.Daniel Ventura 21:51, 26 בפברואר 2007 (IST) יהדות איטליה היי דניאל הוספתי מספר קישורים חיצוניים בערך יהדות איטליה למרות התבנית בעבודה. מקווה שיהיו לך לעזר. Geagea 05:58, 27 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :תודה. אעיין בהם. אני בטוח שיביאו תועלת.Daniel Ventura 08:57, 27 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ארגזי חול דני, ראיתי שאתה עובד בארגז החול שלך על קטעים מערכים שונים. ובכן, רציתי רק להביא לידיעתך שאתה יכול ליצור עוד ארגזי חול כאוות נפשך, פשוט באמצעות יצירת דפים כגון משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ארגז חול 2 או משתמש:Daniel Ventura/רצח גנדי וכן הלאה (כלומר שם משתמש+לוכסן+כל שם שהוא אחריו), כך שתוכל לעבוד בארגז נפרד על כל ערך. בסיום השימוש בארגז חול כלשהו פשוט שים עליו תבנית , ומפעיל מערכת ימחק אותו. בברכה, מגיסטר 00:17, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :: עמדתי לשאול זאת. תודה.Daniel Ventura 00:45, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) לגביי דפוס יהדות ליוורנו אפשר להוסיף את סידור/מחזור זכור לאברהם שמקובל בהרבה בתי כנסת ספרדיים בעיר גם פעל בית מדרש לרבנים בהנהלת הרב שבתאי טואף (אביו של אליהו טואף) הודעתך בלוח המודעות שלום דניאל. העברתי את הודעתך מלוח המודעות למזנון. בלוח המודעות אין לפתוח דיונים או פניות אלא להפנות לדיונים. גם במזנון אין זה המקום הטבעי לדיון זה, שכן הוא מתמקד בערך אחד ספציפי, בעוד שהמזנון נועד לדיונים גדולים יותר. כיוון שאתה חדש העברתי למזנון כדי שתזכה ליותר תגובות ועניין, אך בסופו של דבר מה שהיית צריך לעשות זה לפתח את הדיון בדף השיחה של הערך עליו אתה מדבר ולהפנות מלוח המודעות אליו. עוד דבר אחד אציין, מדבריך ניכר כי אתה חדש. כל משתמשי ויקיפדיה היו חדשים בשלב זה או אחר, אבל מנסיוני למדתי כי אלו אשר לא באו עם בטן מלאה בתלונות וטענות נקלטו בקהילה יותר טוב. אין בזאת לומר שאסור להתלונן - אבל הנימה שלך, לפחות בהודעה זו, היא מעט צדקנית מדי בנימתה, כך לדעתי. הדבר מעט צורם לצד העובדה שנראה כי כל הסיבה להתמרמרות שלך היא חוסר הבנה לגבי דרכי פעילות ויקי. לא עיינתי בדיונים קודמים שניהלת, ויתכן שאי הבנה זה נובע מחוסר הסברים, אך כאדם שהיה חדש גם הוא פעם - אני ממליץ לך לשבת ולקרוא את דפי ההסברים הרבים ודיונים רבים שהתקיימו במזנון (בארכיוניו ועוד) כדי להבין זאת יותר טוב. מקווה שתמשיך לתרום לויקיפדיה, אנו נהיה כאן גם עוד שנה. בברכה, זהר דרוקמן - I♥Wiki‏ 18:35, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) : תודה על ההתיחסות. הבעיה היא לא בדף הספציפי ולכן אעדפתי אתר אחר. כרגע הגעתי לסיכום הבא: * לעניין שיווק הויקיפדיה - אישית - אני סבור שזו לא מצוקה חולפת. רצוי להיות מוכנים עם אורינטציה לצרכן. * לגופו של ענין: דף פירושונים הוא הפתרון הנוכחי. יש לנסות למצוא פתרון אפקטיבי, כלומר שישיג את המטרה : אם אתה אומר למשתמש חדש כי יש ערך zzz והוא נכנס לויקיפדיה ומקיש zzz והוא מקבל ערך אחר יש בעיה. אמנם הוא מוצא באותיות קטנות "מתחת לאף" - כפי שהסבירו לי את הבעיה את ההסבר . לדעתי זו לא שיטה לעידוד כניסת "לקוחות חדשים" לויקיפדיה ואת אלה אנחנו צריכים תמיד. באיזה פורום דנים בזה ? Daniel Ventura 18:39, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) :: מאד יעזור אם תיתן דוגמא קונקרטית (למשל במזנון). קורא אחד מקיש "אריה" ומתכוון לסוג של אופרה, וקורא אחר מקיש את אותן אותיות ומתכוון לחתול המגודל. לא תמיד אפשר לנחש מראש מה עדיף. יש לנו שני פתרונות לבעיה הזו (דפי פירושונים ופירוש נוסף), וגם אם יש מחלוקות נקודתיות בשאלה באיזה מהם להשתמש, בדרך כלל שניהם משביעי רצון. עוזי ו. 18:43, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::: אנסה להיות קונקרטי. אני מקוה שלא אפגע במישהו ואין לי כל כוונה לכך ואנא השאר את ההתכתבות בדף השיחה שלי. אולי יהיה לך פתרון, אם לא אולי יהיה מחר, לי אין הצעה לפתרון, אני רק מעלה בעיה. יש בית ספר למלונאות בשם תדמור : יש לו אלפי בוגרים ומאות תלמידים. מסיבה כל שהיא הגעתי אליהם. הסתבר לי שאין להם ערך בויקיפדיה. כתבתי ערך קצר ופניתי למזכירה והצעתי לה לפרסם כי יש ערך על שמם וגולשים מבין התלמידים בעקר ואלי מוריהם ובוגריהם יוסיפו לערך מה שימצאו לנכון. ( בינתיים יהיו גל משתמשים נורמליים - כמו שאני הגעתי לכאן) . זאת שיטה לקדם עסק וכל עסקגם אם הוא מלכ"ר. אם תקיש תדמור תקבל עיר עתיקה ואפילו עם עתיקות יפות בסוריה. באותיות קטנטנות מתחת לערך יש הפניה למונח פירושונים. האם אתה סבור שגולש חדש, בעקבות כך יגיע לתדמור בסוריה, ימצא את הערה, יבין מה זה פירושונים וימשיך עד שיגיע לערך המבוקש. איך אומרים בעברית : תמהני ? התגובות שקבלתי שאין צורך באורינטציה ללקוח חדש, מעט הרגיזו אותי. עד כאן. Daniel Ventura 19:02, 28 בפברואר 2007 (IST) ::::אני לא יודע לגבי אחרים, אבל לי מאוד צורם השימוש במילה "לקוח", "צרכן", או "עסק". אנחנו לא מוכרים שום דבר. יש לנו קוראים, או גולשים, לא לקוחות, ואנחנו לא עסק. ::::בכל מקרה, האם דף הפירושונים, כמו שיש עכשיו בתדמור, מניח את דעתך? יותר מזה אין מה לעשות. גם די מפריע לי שאתה יוצא בהודעה בטון די תוקפני, כשאין לך אפילו הצעה לפתרון. יש דברים שהם לא אידאליים, אבל צריך להבין מאיפה הם באים, גם אם הם לא נראים לך, ואם אין לך הצעה טובה יותר... עופר קדם 00:39, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::::: הדף עונה לצרכים. מבקשים תדמור, מקבלים ברירות אחדות, כל אחת מוגדרת, ומגיעים ליעד. חבל שאת הטכניקה הזאת יודעים רק בודדים. אם כך היו נוהגים בתחילה, הנושא לא עולה על הפרק. כאשר את הדרך לערך בית ספר יחודי בהרצליה צריך למצוא באותיות קטנות בערך על עיר עתיקה בסוריה יש בעיה. ::::: יצאתי בטון גבוה, לא תוקפני , היות ולא גיליתי שקיימת רגישות לנושא של הרחבת ציבור הקוראים והמשתמשים. מה לעשות, מנסיוני בחיים והוא לא קטן: חברה, עסק או מוסד שאין הציבור זקוק לשירותיהם נידון לחיסול. ואם הוא לא פועל במגמה לצמוח אז גורלו יהיה דומה, רק בטווח יותר ארוך. כלשון המאמר: או שאתה רץ או שאתה נופל. כאשר עומדת לפניך הזדמנות פז לחדור לציבור מורים ותלמידים, יש לנצל זאת. שלא תהיה לך אשליה, איני מאמין כי מספר הגולשים מבין התלמידים האלה יהיה רב. אבל אם הם ובני משפחתם ימצאו את ערך בית ספרם, לאחר עדכונים ותוספות, יהיה לנו לקוחות נוספים. ( מה לעשות, אני סבור שזה המונח המתאים).בני משפחתם יכול להסתייע בויקיפדיה. אני סבור שגם גורלו של הפרויקט היקר לנו תלוי בחדירתו לציבור ( אם תסכים אקרא לו אפילו שוק). :::::אכן לא היה לי הצעה. אני רק חודש בעסק. אבל יש לי ניסיון באיתור בעיות. מצאתי כי יש בעיה. עובדה אחרי שעוררתי את השאחה נמצא הפתרון.Daniel Ventura 00:58, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::::::העניין של דף פירושונים אינו נדיר, וכמעט כולם מכירים אותו. כמו שהסברתי במזנון, זו אחת משתי הטכניקות שיש לנו להתמודדות עם שמות זהים, וצריך להפעיל שיקול דעת ביניהן. לא יותר מזה. עופר קדם 08:04, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) ביקורת עמיתים והצעה ידידותית שלום דניאל, ראיתי את פנייתך לביקורת עמיתים לגבי ויסות שערי ניירות הערך, ועברתי על הערך. אני ממליץ לעשות לו עריכה, התאמה לויקיפדיה, להרחיב יותר בפרק משבר מניות הבנקים (ישראל 1983) וגם להוסיף קצת ביקורת על פעולת הויסות שבדיעבד התבררה כבעייתית. הערך כמו שהוא עכשיו לא "מוכר" טוב את ויקיפדיה, והוא דורש עליו עוד עבודה. דניאל, דווקא בגלל שעבודתך כה חשובה והמידע שאתה מביא לכאן כה חיוני, אני רוצה להציע לך לעבוד בעיקר בארגז החול ואז למצוא מתנדב (אתה יכול לפנות בדפי השיחה לאנשים שאתה מכיר או לפנות לחגי והוא כבר יגיד לך מי הכי בקיא בנושא הספציפי). המתנדב יעבור על הערך בארגז החול וביחד אתך יביא אותו למצב אידאלי (הגהה, עריכה, נייטרליות, קישורים וכו...) ואז תוכלו להעביר ערך (כמעט) מושלם למרחב הערכים. זאת רק הצעה, אבל היא תמנע מחלוקות לגבי הערכים שאתה כותב ותעלה את קרנם. מלמד כץ 22:16, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) : סליחה. עשיתי בדיוק לפי המלצתך. הערך ויסות שערי ניירות הערך היה ארבע ימים בארגז חול. בקשתי התיחסות וגם קבלתי. נכון לא פניתי לחגי. מה שם המשתמש שלו. אעביר אליו את הערך השני שאני עומד לעדכן משבר מניות הבנקים (ישראל 1983). : בערך הראשון, נדמה לי שכמעט אין מקום לבקורת. התופעה מוכרת בכל השווקים הלא משוכללים, כל עוד אינה חורגת מסבירות ונפוצה רק בחוגים מסויימים כמו שהיה בתקופה המוגדרת בערך זה. אןלי עלי לתקן עד לפני שנת 1983. כל המשק נהנה ועודד את הויסות. לא אפרט, אבל תופעה דומה מתרחשת עד היום ברבים מהשווקים. רוב התחרות במשק היא לא משוכללת, כלומר יש גורמים היכולים להשפיע על המחיר וזה ויסות. כמה ענפים במשק הישראלי אין אף גורם היכול להשפיע על המחירים בשוק שלו ?. בכל המקרים האחרים זה ויסות. מה עוד דרוש.פורים שמח Daniel Ventura 22:24, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: עוד דבר אחד, עכשיו שמתי לב. מחלוקת זה דבר חיובי אם היא נעשית בסגנון תרבותי. ואעשה כל מאמץ להגיב כך ( אם לא אתרגז - חס וחלילה ) Daniel Ventura 22:26, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::אני דווקא לא אוהב מחלוקות ומנסה למנוע אותן בכל הזדמנות, ועל כן אסתפק בהצעה למעלה. להתראות, מלמד כץ 22:59, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: נחשפתי בעשר השנים האחרונות, לצערי מאוחר מדי, ללימודי התלמוד. התלמוד מלא בחילוקי דעות . אם כי גם שם עפים לעיתים נתזים. לסיכום, אני לא בעד מחלוקות אבל לא נורא אם יש קצת. חשוב הצורה שמטפים בהם. Daniel Ventura 23:02, 1 במרץ 2007 (IST) כתב נטוי אל תשתמש בו יותר. גם לא בדפי שיחה. הכתב הנטוי לא נועד לשימוש בעברית. תודה, ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 04:08, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) : בזמנו הונחתי, נדמה לי באוניברסיטה, להשתמש בכתב נטוי במקרה של ציטטטות, האמנם ? . נכון כי במקרה של הפונט הקיים הכתב הנטוי לא יוצא יפה . האם יש לך הצעה אלטרנטיבית כיצד להבחין בין מה שאני כותב לבין ציטוט ממקור אחר. פורים שמח. Daniel Ventura 04:13, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::ובכן, כתב נטוי מתאים יותר לאנגלית כיוון שלה יש אותיות שיותר זורמות. הכתיב העברי הוא מרובע, והוא אינו קריא עם כתב נטוי. נהוג להשתמש בגרשיים כדי לציין ציטטה. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ ::אגב, אתה מוזמן לעיין בדף העזרה עזרה:חתימה כדי לתקן את אופן הצגת החתימה לפני התאריך והשעה. ‏Yonidebest Ω Talk‏ 04:35, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: כמו תמיד. תודה. בדוק האם הצלחתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:44, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::אפשר להשתמש בכתב נטוי רק אם מדובר בטקסט באנגלית, שרוצים להדגיש בתוכו מילה מסוימת (כי הטקסט באנגלית ממילא בולט). אם אתה רוצה להדגיש מילה בעברית תשתמש בשלושה תווי גרש כך. לציטוטים ארוכים תשתמש בתבנית . ‏odedee • שיחה 04:44, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: כמו תמיד. תודה. פורים שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 04:46, 2 במרץ 2007 (IST) מספיק כבר הסברתי לך שלא מקובל לפנות אישית לכל אדם ואדם שעשה משהו בערך, די בלוח המודעות, האמן לי שכולם רואים ברשימת המעקב שלהם שמתבצעים שינויים. ‏odedee • שיחה 09:00, 4 במרץ 2007 (IST) : מסכים עקרונית וכך אנהג. אבל לשלוח תזכורות לשלושה משתמשים ( ליותר לא הייתי שולח) שהיו שותפים לבעיות שהתעוררו בערך, לא נראה לי כחריגה. פעם קודמת שלחתי לתפוצה רחבה מדי והצדק היה איתך. כוונתי לתפוצה מצומצמת בלבד , רק לאלה שהיו מעורבים באופן פעיל בערך ודרשו לבצע בו פעילות. הפעילות בוצעה, למה לא להביא זאת לידיעתם ? האם אתה סבור אחרת. חג פורים שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:33, 4 במרץ 2007 (IST) ראה נא את הקמפנילה של סן מרקו. אני עדיין עובד על הערך, אשמח אם תקרא אותו ותכתוב בדף השיחה שלו (או שלי) אם יש טעויות או חוסרים. תודה, ‏odedee • שיחה 10:26, 5 במרץ 2007 (IST) תודה רבה שמחתי לקבל את תגובתך לתמונות שהעליתי לאתר! ולמה "מזל שהגעתי אליו"?? יום טוב, מיכאלי 12:49, 6 במרץ 2007 (IST) : פשוט ראיתי את התמונות שלך על קדומים, ההתנחלות שלי. התמונה הראשונה היא מזווית שלא שמתי לב, למרות שזו הזווית שבה קדומים נראית לבא מבחוץ. יישר כח, המשך בתמונות. אלבומי התמונות שלי - 3,000 פלוס באתר שלי ב webshots. תערוך חיפוש kedumim וממנו תגיע לאלבום שלך. התמונות ברזלוציה המקובלת ועם סימני מים. אם תרצה תמונה מסויימת שלח לי את תאורה ואני אשלח לך אותה ברזולוציה גבוהה יותר וכמובן.. אין לי סימני מים. כתובתי לצורך זה: dani36@gmail.com שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:47, 6 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::אבקר באתר ברגע שיהיה לי זמן (היינו בערב). מיכאלי 15:51, 6 במרץ 2007 (IST) ארגז חול שלום דניאל. אולי תרצה שאמחק את כל ארגזי החול שאתה מרוקן? ‏סקרלט • שיחה 16:17, 7 במרץ 2007 (IST) : זה בדיוק מה שעמדתי לבקש אחרי שרוקנתי אותם. איך את עוקבת אחרי מה שאני מבצע בזמן אמת. פשוט כמו האח הגדול. מכל מקום, זה בסדר וכל הכבוד לתוכנה שדאגה לכך. : להלן רשימת הערכים למחיקה: *משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ארגז חול 2 *משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ונציה סטיסטיקה *משתמש:Daniel Ventura/רצח גנדי *משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ארנסט יפת - קיצה של קריירה : אם את עוסקת בעריכה, אולי תבצעי את העריכה הנדרשת - סך הכל עמוד אחד - בערך אהרן ברט. אני לא סבור שיש שם בעיות קריטיות, סך הכל ערך פשוט. לאחר מכן, אנא תסירה את ההערה בכותרת. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:23, 7 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::מחקתי. לגבי הערך אסתכל מאוחר יותר. בברכה ‏סקרלט • שיחה 16:26, 7 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:41, 7 במרץ 2007 (IST) רחוב זד"ל לא רק התושבים קוראים לו כך. זה שם הרחוב הרשמי, בעיר ראשון לציון, לפי הרשום במפת העיר. offir.la 22:31, 8 במרץ 2007 (IST) : תודה. הצלחה בכל מעשי ידיך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:36, 8 במרץ 2007 (IST) כנסיית סנט אנדריוס שלום דניאל, בצעתי עריכה לכנסיית סנט אנדריוס. האם תוכל לבדוק שהבנתי נכון את הטקסט וערכתי נכון? מלמד כץ 23:17, 8 במרץ 2007 (IST) : חזרתי למקורות: מדריך מחלקת העתיקות המנדטורי 1946.הוסיף אותו לערך אם איננו. :כתוב בו: the present greek carholic church stand partly on the site of large gothic chirch/ thus churck may be)הדגשה שלי identifief with the church of st. anna שההיתה קרובה לארמון master oif temple היא מופיע במפה... כמו שכתוב הוא מוסיף גם כי מתחת לכנסיה הנוכחית יש יסודות של former church or Temple building והמפתח (1946) אצל השכן . זאב וילנאי מדריך הגליל 1954 אולי זה המקור שלך : "הכנסיה של יוונים קתוליים בנויה על שרידי בנין צלבני גדול ( מה שבטוח בטוח) ומובא תרשים. עם התרשים יש בעיה לא רואים בו אפסיס שזה סימן לכנסיה ( אולי לא בתקופה ההיא ) אגב זה דומה יותר למקום ארון קודש בבית כנסת יהודי !! אולי וולטרא ראה את זה.. וילנאי כותב "בנין צלבני", מה שבטוח בטוח. : אתה יודע מה אני מעלה לערך את התרשים. תבדוק עוד רבע שעה. סיכום. אני לא רואה על המסך מה כתבתה - אגב יש אפשרות לראות שני מסכים של ויקיפדיה בעת ובעונה אחת או שיש להעתיק את הקטע הנידון לקובץ txt כדי לראות שני קטעים בבת אחת. יש לך הצעה טובה יותר? ובכן אני חוזר לסיכום מוצע: הכנסיה הנוכחית בנויה בחלקה על יסודות של בנין צלבני גדול, אולי של כנסיית אנה, שמופיע במפת סונינו ליד בנין master. עם ההשערה של וולטירא יש לי בעיה. הוא מוכר בקרב האיטלקיים כחוקר הבקיא בנושא. בכל זאת אני ממשיך לעקוב אחרי השערה זו וכן ההשערה כל התבליט בבית הכנסת בפיזה כולל שופר. לילה טוב ושבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:43, 8 במרץ 2007 (IST) :אין לי מקורות על הכנסייה. הוספתי רק את השנה שבה הוקמה הכנסייה החדשה (מצאתי באינטרנט). אני מציע שתשנה את הטקסט לפי ראות עיניך, ואני אעשה עריכה נוספת אם יהיה צורך. אין בעיה להשאיר את ההשערה של וולטרא כל עוד אנו אומרים שזאת השערה בלבד. מלמד כץ 23:56, 8 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: אני מציע שתראה את התרשים שאני מעלה. נראה לי שזה לא רע בתור בית כנסת. ראה את שני העמודים במזרח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:02, 9 במרץ 2007 (IST) הלימות ההון נהניתי לקרוא. זה נושא שאני ממש מתעסק בו (בעיקר בתכנות דרישות ועדת בזל). הוספתי לך קישור חיצוני שלהערכתי מענין. --Yoavd 10:15, 11 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: אם כך למה לא תוסיף קטע מפורט יותר בערך. אני לא מעודכן בנושא ולכן לא רציתי לגלוש להסברים החיוניים. אם תכנס לערך האנגלי, יש שם המחשה מספרית. האם ניתן לערוך המחשה דומה עבור הבנקאות הישראלית. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:18, 11 במרץ 2007 (IST) העניין הוא שאם אני אכתוב "ברמה" כמעט אף אחד לא יבין , כפי שאני מנסה לקרוא ערכים במתמטיקה ולא מסוגל , למרות שלמדתי לא מעט מתמטיקה באוניברסיטה. זה פשוט מעל לראש שלי. ועדת בזל כתבה חומר מורכב מאוד , שאינני רואה דרך קלה לפשט אותו כך שהציבור יבין. אולי אנסה בעתיד. --Yoavd 17:01, 11 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: עכשיו אני מבין את הנגיד. הוא בחר את מנהל האשראיים מבנק דיסקונט למפקח על הבנקים - דבר לא מקובל. הוא טען שהוא היחידי שמבין את משמעות הסכמי בזל. מכל מקום. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:02, 11 במרץ 2007 (IST) תמונה:PontediRialtoparticolare.jpg אתה יכול בבקשה להוסיף את המקור מוויקיפדיה האיטלקית? תודה, Yonatanh 00:52, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :אותו דבר עם תמונה:Rialto1.jpg Yonatanh 01:11, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: נדמה לי שכך עשיתי.או שלא כתבתי במקום הנכון. אם כן שים במקום הנכון ואני אכנס לתמונה ואראה היכן צריך להציב את המידע ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:19, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::דניאל, לדעתי מה שיונתן התכוון הוא לפרסם את המקור של התמונה באיטלקית, כי שינית את שמה. ראה למשל את עריכתי ב-:http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%AA%D7%9E%D7%95%D7%A0%D7%94:PontediRialtoparticolare.jpg. לגבי הרשיון - זהו GFDL. :::אגב, אתה בכלל לא צריך לטרוח, התמונות האלה כבר קיימות בויקישיתוף מה שאומר שניתן להשתמש בהן פה אם אתה משתמש בשמן המקורי. כלומר אם תכתוב בערך כלשהו "תמונה:Rialto.jpg" (זהו שמה בוויקיפדיה באיטלקית) זה יציג אותה, ולכן חבל על עבודתך. אגב, מקובל לא לשנות את השם - אם באיטלקית השם הוא Rialto אז מקובל כך לקרוא לו גם בעברית, אבל אני מניח ששינית את השם כי זה לא נתן לך להעלות תחת השם הקודם בגלל ויקישיתוף. מקווה שהבנת (קשה לי לכתוב בשעה כזו). צהוב עולה 01:27, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: הבנתי מר צהוב עולה ( בהזדמנות ספר לי מה זה אומר - קבוצצת כדור רגל) ? אם כן איזה ? ). אשתדל כל לפעול בעתיד. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:37, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::::: דני, אני אוהב אותך. שאלות חמודות... צהוב זה מכבי ת"א (ידידנו צהוב עולה), אדום הפועל ת"א (אני...), ירוק מכבי חיפה, וצהוב-שחור בית"ר ירושלים. כל השאר לא נחשבים... חגי אדלר 05:03, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) : ב'גילגול הבא' אלמד את הנושא. רק מדוע כל השאר לא נחשבים זה יפה ככה. כל ישראל חברים. אגב, אתה יודע מה זה צהוב בהלכה - מעיניין אם יש ערך כזה ואם זה כתוב שם. בוקר טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:08, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: ובכן כתוב שם, אבל בלי ציטוט מקורות : משהו כמו צהובים זה לזה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:10, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: אני לא מתקרב לצהוב, לא קורא מאמרים על צהוב, לא נוסע במכונית צהובה וכו' בגלגול הבא תבין גם את זה... (-: חגי אדלר 05:17, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: אתה רוצה שאחפש על האדומים. די לי ב'דגל אדום' bandiera rossa. חבל שלא מצאו סמל יותר פיקנטי, כמו שרון או אולמרט - אתרוג. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:19, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) אקוה אלטה טרם סיימתי, אבל אתה מוזמן לקרוא את הערך ולהעיר הערות. ‏odedee • שיחה 10:03, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) כפר בתיה אם כבר נפגשנו בליבורנו, אז זה הזמן להודות לך על הערך כפר בתיה. יש לי בו עניין אישי, כיוון שגם אני בוגר כפר בתיה. למדתי עוד בתקופה בה הכפר היה במתכונת שונה ממצבו כיום. אני מניח שמצבו של הכפר בזמן בו למדתי היה שונה גם ממצבו בתקופה בה אתה למדת. אחד ההבדלים (אני מניח) בין תקופתי לתקופתך הוא שתלמידים אקסטרנים (כמוני) לא אכלו בחדר אוכל יחד עם התלמידים האינטרניים (פנימיה). Mort 12:41, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) : אם זה כל ההבדל, לא נורא. היום ההבדל הוא מהותי, אם קראת טוב את הערך שכתבתי. כל האספקט האסטטי, הניהול העצמי ( היו 3מדריכים על 350 תלמידים) והחינוך לעבודת כפיים ולאחריות ציבורית. מעניין מה סיפרו לכם על המחזורים הראשונים 1947 -1953. אם תרצה לפרט בבקשה בדואר אלקטרוני dani36@gmail.com תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:49, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) ויקיפדיה:מתקפת איכות/איטליה אתה בעד לנסות להתחיל מתקפה שכזו? ~3omy3 ( דף משתמש | שיחה ) 15:36, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) : אוכל לעזור רק בהשלמות וכיוצא בזה. בהגהה, סגנון ועריכה איני סבור שאוכל לתרום. אם די בכך וכך מקובל לבצע המשימות אז נא לספק משימות : רשימת ערכים ומה דרוש לבצע ? יום טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:42, 13 במרץ 2007 (IST) משתמש:אלמוג / עשרת הישראלים הגדולים יכול לעניין אותך. חגי אדלר 21:24, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) : אני לא עוסק בויכוחי סרק. זמני קצת יקר. די שאני מפסיד כמה שיעורים ב"כולל" בבוקר בשביל הויקיפדיה, הנראית לי כנושא מרתק בתחומים האהובים עלי . גלשתי בטעות לויכוחים מעין אלה: בת עין, שי דרומי, אורינט הואס ומשבר מניות הבנקים. אעשה כל מאמץ לא לחזור על גלישות כאלה. מכל מקום, תודה על הסבת תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:31, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: כרצונך. אך אין כאן ויכוחים כלל וכלל - רק בחירת אנשי מופת. אל תיתן לויקי לקלקל את השתתפותך בכולל. חגי אדלר 21:35, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: כאשר ראיתי את הרב קוק במקום 40, את רבין במקום 2, אמיל חביבי -6 ואייבי נתן - 9 הבנתי מה זה אנשי מופת. אגב, לרבין יש מקום, אבל לא ב-2 ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:53, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: לא הבנת יקירי. המספור הוא משהו טכני לפי סדר ההוספה... מה שקובע זה כמה הצבעות שיש לכל אחד. אני הוספתי את הרב צבי יהודה, כנראה לא הייתי מספיק מהיר. הענקת קולך לרב תעלה את סיכויו להכלל ברשימה. כמובו שאין בכוונתי לעשות תעמולה לאישחות זו או אחרת, אבל חשבתי להסב את תשומת לבך בידיעה שאתה לא מתקרב ל"וויקיפדיה האחרת". חגי אדלר 22:04, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: הבנתי שזו לא סדר התוצאות, רק זה היה חסר ! אבל זה סדר האסוציאציה של היוזמים. למרות שאני נמשך לעניין, לפחות בתת ההכרה, אני עושה מאמץ לא לקחת חלק בו. אם לא הצלחתי למנוע השמצות חד-צדדיות בארבע המקרים הנ"ל, לא נראה לי כי יש לי סיכוי ב'משחק החדש'. שוב תודה על הסבת תשומת הלב. אני מניח כי במקרים אחרים אגיב אחרת. אגב, יתכן כי בסופו של דבר עוד אשתתף במשאל, כאשר ארצה לעשות פסק זמן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:10, 14 במרץ 2007 (IST) המלצות שלום לך, אהיה בעוד כמה שבועות למשל שלושה ימים בוונציה, בפעם השנייה בחיי (הפעם הראשונה הייתה בילדות, ואינני זוכר הרבה). חשבתי שאולי תוכל אתה לתת רשימה של המלצות - מה לראות, קצרה אך ממצה, ורצוי המלצות של "יודעי ח"ן", לאו דווקא המתבקש מאליו. אם תוכל, אשמח :) תודה רבה, ‏Harel‏ • שיחה 14:10, 15 במרץ 2007 (IST) : רצוי כי תפנה אלי בדואר אלקטרוני dani36@gmail.com עם ציון הדואר שלך כדי שאוכל לשלוח לך צרופות. אנא ציין, האם הביקור מתוכנן גם לימי ששי, שבת וראשון, עם משפחה וסליחה, הגיל וכן תכין את הארנק. בהצלחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:15, 15 במרץ 2007 (IST) עזרה בתעתיק מאיטלקית :דניאל שלום, :הבנתי שאתה דובר איטלקית. אם כך, האם תוכל לעזור לי בתעתיק שמות של איטלקים מהערך שתרגמתי מוויקיפדיה באנגלית (טבח בולוניה). מדובר על Licio Gelli, Valerio Fioravanti, Francesca Mambro ,Francesco Pazienza, Pietro Musumeci, Giuseppe Belmonte. תודה אביהו • שיחה 21:02, 15 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: אני יכול לנסות, אבל אני לא המומחה לנושא. לתעתיקים יש כללי האקדמיה ללשון העברית שלא ידועים לי. אנסה ללא אחריות: לִיצִ'יוֹ‏ גֵ'לי, ולֵריוֹ‏ פיורַ‏אוַ‏נטי, פרַ‏נצֵ'סקָ‏ה ממברו, פרַ‏נצֵ'סקו פָ‏צֲיאֱ'נצָ‏'ה, פיאֵטרו מוסוּ‏מֱיצֹ‏'י, גוּ‏'וּ‏ספֵה בֵלמוֹ‏נטֵה. אגב, לא ידעתי כי כך קרוא לאירוע. אם ככה כמה''' טבח-ים''' היו אצלנו ? . שבת שלום ושיהיהלך ערכים יותר מענינים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:50, 15 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::תודה רבה. את הערך תרגמתי במסגרת המיזם "תרגום השבוע" (m:Translation of the week) שהוא מיזם של קבוצת ויקיפדים לתרגם ערך אחד כל שבוע מאחת הויקיפדיות (כמעט תמיד מאנגלית) לכל השפות האחרות. התנאים הבסיסיים לבחירת ערך לתרגום שיהיה קצר, קל לתרגום, ויוביל לתרגומים של נושאים נוספים. המטרה המוצהרת היא לגוון את הנושאים בכל הויקיפדיות. טבח בולוניה הוא דווקא בין הערכים המעניינים שהיה לי לתרגם. ולשם השוואה אתה מוזמן לעיין בערך אחר שהיה במיזם (תורת איווסווה שאותו העברתי למומחה שלנו במתמטיקה (עוזי ו.). שבת שלום גם לך. אביהו • שיחה 22:05, 15 במרץ 2007 (IST) דניאל שלום, קראתי שכתבת ערך על יואל דה-מלאך, היכן? נעמי דה-מלאך Naomidemalach :שלום דניאל, שים לב שאת התשובה ל-Naomidemalach רשמת בטעות בדף משתמש. העברתי אותה לדף השיחה. עם זאת, מומלץ למחוק לאחר מכן את כתובת הדוא"ל כדי שלא יגיע אליך ספאם. בברכה, דורית 14:05, 18 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: שאלתי אותך בדף שלך, באיזה דף משתמש רשמתי בטעות. הערתך השנייה מקובלת עלי, הפעם חרגתי כי נדמה לי כי המשתמשת היא חדשה כאן ולא תדע איך למצוא את הכתובת. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:08, 18 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::בוויקיפדיה מאד לא מקובל לערוך דפי משתמש. יתרה מכך, יש סיכוי מאד סביר שהיא לא תקבל את ההודעה מאחר ורק כאשר יש הודעות בדפי שיחה המערכת מודיעה לנו שיש לנו הודעות חדשות. בברכה, דורית 14:10, 18 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: שוב לא הבנתי את מהות הטעות. את יכולה לפרט. בוודאי "בוויקיפדיה מאד לא מקובל לערוך דפי משתמש". היכן טעיתי, תסבירי בצורה אלמנטרית, אחרת אחזור על הטעות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:18, 18 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::::למשל, דף המשתמש שלך הוא משתמש:Daniel Ventura, ודף השיחה שלך הוא כאן, היכן שאנו כותבים כרגע. השארת בטעות הודעתך בדף המשתמש של משתמש:Naomidemalach במקום בשיחת משתמש:Naomidemalach. אני מקווה שזה עוזר להבין את הבעיה טוב יותר. דורית 14:21, 18 במרץ 2007 (IST) יהדות איטליה דניאל שלום, ראיתי שאתה עורך את הערך על יהדות איטליה. נראה לי כי תוכל להיעזר בפרק שכתבתי על תולדות היהודים במדינת האפיפיור. אביהו • שיחה 23:41, 19 במרץ 2007 (IST) : קראתי. יש קצת בעיה. כמובן יש חפיפות. מה שפחות טוב שיש סתירות. אצלי חומות הגטו הופלו בערב פסח, משהו כמו בשנת 1797 אצלך רק בשנת 1808. על הגטו אני עומד לכתוב ערך נפרד. לא הייתי הולך על תיקונים, הייתי משאיר את הערכים כמו שהם. אני מניח כי קיים ניסוח, אשר יכול להופיע בשני הערכים, בערך בלשון הבאה: שני הערכים יהדות איטליה תולדות היהודים במדינת האפיפיור עוסקים בחלקם בנושא דומה, ייתכנו סתירות בין הכתובים בשני הערכים. אתה יודע איך עושים את זה. לא הייתי רוצה להכנס למחקר, עם מי הצדק, שספק אם נצליח לצאת ממנו. מה דעתך ? אני מציע כי תעביר את השיחות שלנו לדף שיחה יהדות איטליה או מה שנראה לי טבעי ( אלה מה ! אגואיסט שכמוני, או לערך שלך ) ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:51, 19 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::דניאל שלום, ::הסיבה שכתבתי לך היא להציע לך לחסוך זמן ולנצל את העבודה שעשיתי על מנת להעתיק קטעים מתוך הערך שכתבתי ולא להתנצח איתך על אמיתות עובדות. הרעיון שיש שני ערכים בוויקיפדיה המכילים מידע סותר ועובדה זו תונצח בשני הערכים בצורת התנצלות אינו מקובל עלי. המידע חייב להיות תואם! אם יש לך מקור בדוק, יש לתקן את הערך שכתבתי. אם יש שני מקורות סותרים יש לציין את שניהם. אני לא זוכר מהיכן נלקחה השנה 1808, אבל המקורות מפורטים בסוף הערך. כמובן שיכול להיות שאין סתירה משום שהערך שלך מדבר על גטאות באיטליה באופן כללי והערך שלי מדבר ספציפית על גטו רומא. אביהו • שיחה 07:34, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::אני מודה על ההצעה. אם אמצא צורך אלמד מהערך שלך.היות ואין לי עניין בהשוואת מקורות, לכן אני סבור כי ההבדלים בעובדות ישארו. לא נורא שיש שתי גירסאות. "החומות לא יספרולנו מתי נפלו". הערך על גטו רומא עוד לא נכתב. כאשר אגיע אליו, אראה מה ניתן לעשות. כל טוב. חודש טוב.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:54, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: כרגע אני בודק את ההצעה הבאה: להוסיף בערך זה :יהדות רומא בימי הביניים והרנסנס את התבנית הבאה עם השורה הנוספת כדלקמן: אנא עיין בערך בו יש מידע משלים ונוסף בנושא. בקשתי חווך דעת בדף היעוץ האם ניתן לפעול בדרך זו. הייתי רוצה לשנות ערך מורחב ל'ערך נוסף', אבל אין תבנית כזאת. וגם להוריד את # המיותר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:13, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) שוקולטה שלום דניאל, שאלה ששאלתיך בדף שיחתי ואני מבינה שלא ראית: האם גם באיטליה קוראים למשקה שוקולטה או ששמו אחר? ושאלה נוספת - האם זה משקה מקובל ואופייני עד כדי הוספתו לקטגוריה:מטבח איטלקי? בתודה מראש, גברת תרד • שיחה 10:52, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) : שמו אכן שוקולטה. מקובל ואופייני, יש לי ספק. עוד אבדוק בימים הקרובים ואחזור אליך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:07, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) בקשות ממפעילים שלום דניאל. אין צורך לכתוב את הבקשות בדף השיחה של הדף ויקיפדיה:בקשות ממפעילים, אלא מספיק לרשום אותן בדף עצמו תחת הקטגוריה המתאימה. בברכה, ירון • שיחה 16:23, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) :אתה מוכן לתת לי דוגמא. בטל מחיקה אחת שלי אם עשיתה ותראה לי איך אתה מבצע את הבקשה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:47, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::לא הבנת את כוונתי - במקום לכתוב את בקשותיך בשיחת ויקיפדיה:בקשות ממפעילים, יש לרשום אותן בויקיפדיה:בקשות ממפעילים. אם הבנתי נכון, אגב - את המחיקה יכולים לבצע רק מפעילי מערכת. ירון • שיחה 19:06, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::נא לבדוק האם רשמתי נכון.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:36, 20 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::::לא - כתבת בדף השיחה. עליך להיכנס לויקיפדיה:בקשות ממפעילים, ללחוץ "עריכה" היכן שצריך ושם לכתוב את הבקשה. חודש טוב, ינבושד. ערבית סיציליאנית ערב טוב, דניאל, הגהתי וערכתי את הערך החדש שהעלית (חיפשתי קצת חומר ברשת, והעליתי גם קישור חיצוני - אולי יש טוב ממנו, אבל זה מה שמצאתי כרגע). בדוק וקרא שוב את הערך, אולי יש צורך להוסיף או לתקן את עריכתי. אלדד • שיחה 00:30, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) דניאלה מאנין (Daniele Manin) שלום, דניאל, :אולי תמצא ענין בהכחלת הונציאני הזה, בנו של יהודי מומר. בברכה. ליש 18:53, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: תודה. לא כרגע. יש לי נושאים יותר חשובים. שבוע טוב וחג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:24, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) ויקיפדיה:ערכים מומלצים/הוספה למומלצים/רשימת המתנה אין להצביע בדף ההמתנה, ראה את הנהלים בראשו של הדף Nir909‏ 20:22, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) : תוקן. תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:24, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) יהדות ליבורנו שלום דניאל, ראיתי שהעברת את הערך מארגז החול, ואני שמח שכבר עובדים עליו. אם עדיין תצטרך את עזרתי עם הערך הזה - אשמח לסייע. שבוע טוב, מלמד כץ 21:02, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::כאשר גברת תרד תגמור את העריכה אבקש כי תעבור על הערך. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:42, 24 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::שלום דניאל, הגהתי הבוקר את התוספות בנ"ל, ועניתי על שאלתך בדף השיחה של הערך. ובעניין אחר לגמרי - כתבתי ערך חדש מתאבן, והתייחסתי מאוד בקצרה לאנטיפסטי באיטליה. אם יש לך מה להוסיף, אשמח. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 13:07, 25 במרץ 2007 (IST) שיחה:הגורני ראה הצעתנו שם. ערןב 17:17, 25 במרץ 2007 (IST) הרפובליקה של סאלו הוספתי היום מעט תוכן שנלקח מהאנציקלופדיה של השואה. המספרים שם גבוהים קצת יותר מהמספרים שכתבת בדף המשתמש שלי, למעלה מ-8,000 גורשו, 7,632 נרצחו. אנא עבור שוב על הפיסקה והער את הערותיך. בתודה ובברכה אלמוג 20:02, 25 במרץ 2007 (IST) שיחה:עובדיה מברטנורא עיין שם וראה אם אתה יכול לפתור ולעדכן את התעלומה ממקורותיך. תודה. חגי אדלר 20:41, 25 במרץ 2007 (IST) הטבח בפוסה ארדיאטינה רעיון מצוין להנציח ארועים מסוג זה גם בויקיפדיה. האם יש לך גם ידע ממקור אישי לגבי הארוע? לצערי לא תעדתי בזמן ארוע נורא שעליו סיפר לי אבי ז"ל : באחד מהבקרים בימי הסתיו נצטוו כל נערי בית הספר היהודי בזגרב להגיע לנקודה מסוימת בפרברי העיר לצורך "טיול ביער". סבי שחשד אסר על אבא שלי לצאת באותו בוקר מהבית , ואכן , כל הנערים נלקחו ליער , נורו ובכך חוסלו מספר מחזורים של נערים יהודים בעיר זגרב. אינני יודע אם ארוע זה מתועד באיזה שהוא מקום , וגם אבי שלא סיפר כמעט כלום על קורותיו במלחמת העולם השנייה כיהודי נרדף , סיפר לי רק באקראי על אירוע זה. --Yoavd 07:50, 26 במרץ 2007 (IST) תודה וחג שמח לך ולמשפחתך! --Yoavd 09:21, 26 במרץ 2007 (IST) לתשומת לבך תבנית:הבהרת חשיבות על קטגוריה:ישראלים איטלקים והדיון בשיחת קטגוריה:ישראלים איטלקים. DGtal 22:17, 26 במרץ 2007 (IST) :די עם הקטגוריות האלו. יש פתרון מספיק ומקובל שהצעתי בשיחת קטגוריה:ישראלים איטלקים. אין מה ליצור קטגוריות כאלו. DGtal 00:27, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) שלמה אומברטו נכון עוד ערך מעניין שכתבת! בקרתי בבית הכנסת בירושלים (וחשבתי שהוא הועבר מרומא משום מה). לפי מה שאתה כותב אני מניח שאתה מכיר את ידידי ראובן וסנדרה מונטיפיורה מרמת השרון. --Yoavd 12:55, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) : בשמות ובפנים, אני מניח, אולי שוחחנו באחד המפגשים של יהודי איטליה. אבל האמת אני לא זוכר. תפנה את תשומת לבם שאני עכשיו בונה לוח, בערך הנ"ל, שיכלול, אי"ה, את ארונות הקודש שדר' נכון הביא ארצה. תוכל למסור להם כי המידע הועבר למוסאון יהודי איטליה בירושלים. כל טוב. אגב, אם אתה קצת פנוי, אנא עבור על הכתיב והסגנון של הערך שכתבתי אתמול על הוותיקן וירושלים. תודה ומסור לך דרישת שלום, אולי אולי , הם מכירים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:02, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) אני אגיע , בהנתן זמן גם לערך החדש שאתה כתבת. אני פשוט מנסה (אבל זו משימה כמעט בלתי אפשרית) לקרוא את הכל - כמתחיל אני לומד הרבה מאוד גם מערכים מעולים וגם מערכים פחות טובים. את ראובן אולי אתה מכיר בכל זאת , הוא זה ששולח את כל המעטפות ואוסף את הכסף מעולי איטליה. --Yoavd 21:17, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) : לכן כתבתי לך מב שכתבתי למעלה. נדמה לי שאפילו ישבנו זה ליד זה באחד מימי הזכרון ליהדות איטליה ביד ושם. אני מניח כי הזכרון שלו יותר טוב משלי. תודה על הכל. על הערך הקודם, אני מתכוון לא רק לצד הטכני שהוא חשוב בפני עצמו, אם יש נושאים בו שלא ברורים די, אנא אסב את תשומת ליבי. הנושא מוכר לי טוב וזה ערך רק ראשון בסדרה. יש עוד שנים בהכנה: הוותיקן והתנועה הציונית הוותיקן והעם היהודי. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:49, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) --Yoavd 22:26, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) תודה על העדכון ! עכשיו הצלחתי והתרשמתי מהתמונות המצוינות. --Yoavd 22:43, 27 במרץ 2007 (IST) ראובן ויטלה שלום דניאל. חבל שכתבת ערך זה. השלב הבא זה תבנית "הבהרת חשיבות" ולאחר מכן הצבעת מחיקה, וייתכן שייאמרו שם דברים שלא יהיה נעים לשמוע, בויכוח על חשיבותו של ויטלה. מקריאת הערך אני רואה שאכן היה רב פעלים, אבל לא כל אדם רב פעלים וחבר מועצת העיר תל אביב זכאי כאן לערך. אני ממליץ לך להפסיק את העבודה על הערך, לאשר לי למחוק אותו, ולחשוב מחדש. יש מספיק נושאים בהם אתה מבין, וביוגרפיות של אישים חשובים באמת מיהדות איטליה, שניתן לכתוב עליהם. אלמוג 12:42, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) :תן לי להוסיף עוד שני פרטים שידעתי עליו ואחר כך אני משאיר לשיקולך האם למחוק. נותן לך ייפוי כח מלא למחוק את הערך. רר ראה את ההוספות שלי. לא הייתי מעלה אותו בשל לברות בעיריה. המתן 10 דקות ועשה מה שתמצא לנכון.או תסיר הבהרת חשיבות או תמחוק ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:50, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) :: אם כך, אכן נכונה האמרה שלחמור מראים חצי עבודה... אני ממתין בסבלנות. אלמוג 12:51, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::: אתה צדקתה. השאר אשלח לך בדואר אלקטרוני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:03, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) :::: לדניאל שלום, קיבלתי את המייל, ואני מודה לך על מה שכתוב בו. כמובן שאשאיר את הערך, ומקווה לראות עוד הרבה ערכים שתכתוב. ערב טוב. אלמוג 20:23, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) ::::: הייתי אולי יוצר קשר עימו להשלמת הפרטים אך הזמן קצר והמלאכה מרובה. אם שמתה לב מצאתי כי לפרשן התנך המפורסם אליה שמואל הרטום אין ערך. כתבתי את הערך. למזלי נכדו גר בקדומים, הוא ישלים כבר את הערך ! יש מזל. תודה. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:45, 28 במרץ 2007 (IST) תמונה:Bolla.jpg חג שמח! האם תוכל בבקשה להוסיף את אתר המקור לתמונה זו? יכול להיות שהיא חופשית כי הטקסט עצמו נמצא ברשות הציבור (לפי מה שכתוב הטקסט מ1555?) תודה, יונתן שיחה 11:42, 30 במרץ 2007 (IDT) : עמדתי לעשות זאת פשוט הלכתי לישוןושכחתי. תודה. ולא יהיו לעוןלם בולות כאלה. חג שמח.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 12:33, 30 במרץ 2007 (IDT) הוותיקן וירושלים השלמתי את קריאת הערך היפה שכתבת. כל הכבוד על העבודה ! --Yoavd 16:55, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) קראתי גם את הערך על יהדות איטליה היום - התפוקה שלך מדהימה! --Yoavd 17:13, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) :: יהי רצון שיהיה לי את הכח להספיק את כל מה שאני מתכנן. תודה על העידוד. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:00, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) הפנניה שגויה מהערך הוותיקן והעם היהודי דניאל שלום, ראיתי כי אתה כותב על הבולה Cum nimis absurdum ומפנה לוויקיפדיה באנגלית. שלוש הערות: #הפנייה לוויקיפדיה באנגלית יש לבצע כך en:Cum nimis absurdum:, ולא כך http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cum_nimis_absurdum Cum. #הפנייה לוויקיפדיה באנגלית יש לבצע מתוך ערכים (בניגוד לדפי שיחה) רק במקרים קיצוניים שבהם ברור כי לא ייכתב הערך בעברית, ולכן היית צריך לבצע את הקישור לוויקפדיה העברית כך Cum nimis absurdum . #לו היית עושה זאת, היית מגלה כי כבר קיים ערך על הבולה Cum nimis absurdum בוויקיפדיה בעברית. ואז גם היית יכול להעתיק מהערך בעברית את התרגום של תחילת הבולה לעברית. בהזדמנות זו אני מפציר בך לקרוא שוב את הערך על היהודים במדינת האפיפיור, יש כפילות רבה בין הערך שאתה כותב לבין הפרק שכתבתי. אני חוזר על שאמרתי. לדעתי אסור שיהיה חוסר אחידות בוויקיפדיה, אם לדעתך פרטים בערך שכתבתי שגויים (למשל התאריך שבו בוטל גטו רומא), פנה אלי ואני אבדוק במקורות שלי וננסה להגיע להסכמה. ויקיפדיה היא לא מועדון ויכוחים שבו כל אחד כותב את טיעוניו ושיחליט הקורא מה נכון. ויקיפדיה היא אנציקלופדיה וכל עובדה שיש לגביה ויכוח יש לבדוק ולקבל אחת משתי האפשרויות הבאות: או שיש הסכמה לאחר בדיקה ואז יש לתקן את כל הערכים בהתאם, או שלא ניתן להגיע למסקנה חד משמעית ואז יש לציין בכל הערכים שמדובר בעובדה שיש לגביה מחלוקת. אביהו • שיחה 21:16, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) :תודה על הערות. # הגעתי אל הערך באנגלית, בעקבות הפנייה של יהודי מאיטליה שבקשתי ממנו תרגום של הפיסקה. הוא היפנה אותי לקישור האנגלי. לא עלה על דעתי כי יש ערך בעברית. מכל מקום שיניתי את המקור. # אשר לתרגום, מה לעשות אבל שלי מוצא חן בעיני יותר. #עברתי על הערך היהודים במדינת האפיפיור, לקחתי ממנו קטעים אחדים ועשיתי הפנייה לערך מורחב. נדמה לי שכל צריך להיות. # אשר לנפילת חומות גטו רומא. כדאי שתבדוק את המקור שלך. אוכל לסכם, אני בעד אחידות, עד כמה שזה אפשר. אבל ספק אם אוכל לבדוק כל נתון או עובדה עם תוכנם של ערכים אחרים. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:41, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) :שלום דניאל, # לגבי תרגום תחילת הבולה, אין לזה שום קשר למה "מוצא חן בעיניך". מכיוון שמדובר ב'אנציקלופדיה' ולא בתחרות יופי צריך לבדוק מה נכון ומה לא. אפשר לבחור מילים שונות, למשל להחליף את מטרד ב"חוסר-נוחות" או ב"אי-נוחות" (אבל לא ב"אי-נחת" שיש לה מובן אחר), אבל אי אפשר שתהיה סתירה בין התרגומים (למשל שהשיעבוד של היהודים הוא בשל חיובם בדין על ידי אלוהים מול הגרסה שלי שמדברת על אשמתם). ביקשתי מאביעד הדובר לטינית שיבדוק איזו משתי הגרסאות קרובה יותר למקור. #לגבי גטו רומא לא הלכתי רחוק מדי. הערך האנגלי en:Roman Ghetto מתחיל בגרסה שלך (אם כי השנה שהוא מציין היא 1798), אבל ממשיך לספר שבכל פעם שהעיר חזרה לשלטון האפיפיור הוחזרה גזרת הגטו, הטקסט המלא הוא: İn 1798, during the Roman Republic, the Ghetto was legally abolished, and the tree of Freedom was planted in Piazza delle Scole, but it was reinstated as soon as the Papacy regained control. In 1848, during the brief revolution, the Ghetto was abolished once more, again temporarily. The Jews had to petition annually for permission to live there, and were disabled from owning any property even in the Ghetto. They paid a yearly tax for the privilege; formality and tax survived until 1850. :כך שסביר בעיני שכשהאפיפיור פיוס השביעי קיבל את השלטון ברומא ב-1800 הוא חידש את גזרת הגטו, וכשרומא נכבשה שוב בימי נפוליון ב-1808 בשל העובדה שרומא לא השתתפה בבלוקדה הכלכלית על אנגלית והאפיפיור הוגלה שבוטלה גזירת הגטו שוב, ושוב חודשה כשהאפיפיור חזר לעיר. עובדה עצובה היא ש'גטו רומא היה הגטו האחרון שהושאר על כנו במערב אירופה במאה ה-19'. הערה אחרונה, אישית. אף אחד אינו חסין מטעויות, ולכן הגישה "תבדוק אתה את מקורותיך" מעליבה. שבוע טוב. אביהו • שיחה 23:06, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) ::: למען הסדר הטוב אני מעביר את כל הפרק הזה לערך גטו רומא שם זה מקומו ושם גם אביא את תגובתי. אני מקוה שזה מוסכם עליך שהרי הנושא הוא לא ביני ובינך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:59, 31 במרץ 2007 (IDT) אנצו יוסף בונוונטורה שלום! לא הצלחתי להבין למה התכוונת במילה המודגשת: לאור ניסיונו במעבדה בפירנצה, הקדיש תשומת לב לשיטות ניסוי בבואו לחקור את ממדי הזמן, התפיסה, התנועה, הקשב, הרצייה והחשיבה של הפרט --Yoavd 11:13, 1 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : טעות. יפה שמצאת.תבדוק רק אם זה לא הדגשה שמישהו אחר שם. תודה. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:29, 1 באפריל 2007 (IDT) כל הכבוד! שכוייח על העבודה המאומצת, אני נהנה לראות שערכי יהדות יוצאים ממקלדתך (עכשיו ביקרתי בבר בי רב דחד יומא). חזק ואמץ! פסח כשר ושמח, ינבושד. :: אני עובר מיהדות איטליה לסתם יהדות וחוזר חלילה. אם אתה בקיא בעריכה אולי תעשה לי טובה ותעבור על הערך שעשה לי די כאב ראש. הוותיקן והילדים ניצולי השואה שלא לדבר שזה נוגע בתקופה מסויימת גם בי.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:52, 2 באפריל 2007 (IDT) האונס בצ'יוקיאריה שלום, הפרשה נראית שערורייתית ומעניינת, יחד עם זאת, מן הראוי להביא מספר מקורות רציניים לטענות כגון אלו, במיוחד להבטחה של קלארק למרוקנים. אנא הוסף לערך מקורות במהרה. חג שמח, --אורי • שיחה 18:06, 2 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: הנושא בעייתי. הצרפתים מתעלמים ממנו וזה מובן מאליו. גנרל קלארק כמובן לא מודה בכך וגם האמריקאיים לא. האיטלקים שותקים ממילא זה לא יעזור למשפחות. היחידים שדנים בכך זה ההיסטוריונים ואכן לא הספקתי להוסיף מקורות. אני עכשיו הוסיף את המקורות שהפ בעיקר של היסטוריונים. כנס עוד חצי שעה תמצא. אחד אפילו מויקיפדיה איטלקית, אבל לא בקשר ישיר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:18, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ראה גם שלום דניאל. אנא הקפד כשאתה כותב ערכים לכתוב את סעיף ההפניה לערכים אחרים כ"ראו גם" ולא "ראה גם" שזו הצורה הנהוגה בויקי. תודה, דורית 12:29, 3 באפריל 2007 (IDT) שים לב הכנסת לאתא משפט תמוה, ואני מבקש סימוכין לו, אחרת יוסר מהערך. תודה, ‏odedee • שיחה 21:50, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : תגיד לי אתה רציני, לדבר כזה אפשר למצוא מקור כתוב. זה היה הפולקלור של אותם הימים. תשאל מי שהיה אז בארץ, הוא יספר לך על כך בצורה זו או אחרת. למי זה מפריע ? לדיוק האקדמי ! לשאר הקביעות יש לך מקורות טובים יותר ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:53, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::אנשים שונים תופסים וזוכרים פולקלור בצורות שונות. עובדה שזה הפריע מספיק לקורא אלמוני עד שתהה על זה בדף השיחה של הערך. אם יש שם קביעות נוספות מסוג זה, גם הן בעייתיות. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:22, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: אני מציע שקודם הקורא האלמוני יזדהה. אולי תיקון אחד, לא אמרו ישראלי אני - אלה עכשיו ( גם זה לא - מילה קשה מדי) אני סברס. זו הייתה הרגשה של מי הגיע ארצה ורץ להחליף את בגדיו כדי שלא יקראו לו יותר סבון ( תחפש לזה גם מקור ! ). המקום הראשון שבו מצא את ה'מדים' החדשים היה אתא : כובע ומכנסיים קצרות עם כיפול. ואז הוא חש וכרכר כצבר. אתה רוצה להוציא את הוויה הזו מהערך. לשיקולך ! אני לא עמוד על הרגלים בשביל זה. ההפסד הוא כולו של הקורא.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:29, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::::הבעיה בניסוח הנוכחי היא בעיקר הפסקנות. זה היה טקס מחייב? כל עולה חדש עשה בדיוק את זה? מן הסתם לא. יש מקום לתאר נורמות ומנהגים, אך יש לעשות זאת בצורה מדויקת. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:32, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : * ראשית, אני מעריך את הסבלנות שלך. אחר כבר היה חותך וגמרנו. * שנית, עכשיו זה לעניין. טקס רשמי בוודאי שלא היה. אפשר בהחלט לשנות את המונח. היה נוהג, זה יותר מדוייק. מבוגרים, בדרך כלל, נשארו עם הלבוש הקודם, אלה רק מי שהלך לעבודה בקיבוץ או במפעל הסתדרותי ורק בזמן העבודה. היה זה יותר מקובל בקרב הנערים והצעירים, אפיול הצעירות אם כי אחדות מהן עשו זאת בצער. ( במפגש ילדים בני 60, לפני עשר שנים שנים על כך טרוניות מ'בנות'. עכשיו אחרי הרקע, יש מקום לשינוי הנוסח. עם הגישה הנבונה שלך, אני בטוח שתצליח. רק אל תשאל אותי האם התיקון בסדר. אקבל הכל. חג שמח ותודה על האדיבות ה'לא צברית'.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:44, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::מכיוון שאתה מכיר את התקופה טוב ממני, אני מעדיף שאתה תשנה את הניסוח, והקפד שיהיה מדויק ככל שאפשר. אם תהיינה בעיות לשוניות קלות אוכל לסייע בכך אחרי כן. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:46, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) ::: בדוק לטש ולילה טוב. אגב יש לי תמונה כזאת אם אמצא אשים אותה בערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:54, 4 באפריל 2007 (IDT) חזרה לערך ערב טוב, דניאל, הגבתי בשיחה:האונס בצ'יוקיאריה. אני מעוניין להעביר את שמו - מקווה שאין לך התנגדות. אלדד • שיחה 00:40, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : הראתי לכם מה התשובה שקבלתי מהמומחה שלי. על תוספת ה'א' בסוף אין בעיה, אך נדמה לי שצריך גם תוספת של י ' בתחילה. דהיינו צ'יו. תחליטו מה שתחליטו, ברכתי נתונה לכם. האמת, כאשר קראתי לראשונה על הזוועה הזאת נדהמתי. זה היה באתר שאיני מוצא אותו על פשעי מלחמה וזה היה במקום ראשון. שימו לב, יש 60,000 תביעות לפיצויים !!! אם תקראו במראה המקומות ואין צורך בכך הזוועה עצומה. והם הצרפתיים מטיפים לנו מוסר. אני מעביר קטע זה לדף השיחה של הערך. שוב, תודה על ההתיעצות. אני רגיל למחטפים !!.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:48, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) בוראנו‏ ברכות על הערך המפואר. אין כמו שלל הצבעים של בוראנו בכדי לרומם נפש. 'קרני • שיחה • מקטרת השלום 01:43, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: ואין כמו בילוי של שלוש פעמיים שהייתי שם, כל פעם חצי יום. מאחל לכל הישראליים שבאים לבקר בוונציה שאחר שלוש שעות אומרים : או קי הבנתי את הרעיון, קדימה לעיר הבאה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:47, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) נוסח איטליה עשיתי קצת שינוי בהפניות שעשית בערך נוסח איטליה, במשפט הפתיחה הפניתי לערך יהדות איטליה היום ובמשפט הפותח את הפסקה הראשונה ("ליהודי איטליה נוסח תפילה...") הפניתי לערך יהדות איטליה, שכן מדובר בנוסח תפילה עתיק של יהודי איטליה ולאו דווקא נוסח התפילה שלהם היום, לכן לדעתי ההפניה צריכה להיות לערך על יהדות איטליה ההיסטורית. אם אתה סבור אחרת תרגיש חופשי לשחזר. חג שמח ושבת שלום! אסי אלקיים 13:40, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : הכל בסדר. נכנסתי לאתר שציינת. יש שם בית כנסת אשכנזי ברומא via balbo הייתי שם, חוף מהחזן מחב"ד לא היה אשכנזי אחד. האמת לא שמתי לב באיזה מנהג הם מתפללים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ מקור אשמח אם תוכל להוסיף קישור לתמונה הזו בוויקיפדיה האיטלקית. יונתן שיחה 14:16, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יבוצע. אם כי כתוב על התמונה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:25, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) האיים הלִיפַּרִיִים שם הערך מנוקד, ומכיוון שקשה כך למצוא את הערך, אין אנו מנקדים את שמות הערכים בוויקיפדיה. לכן, העבר את הערך לשם בלתי מנוקד. בברכה, ירון • שיחה 14:55, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : יבוצע. חג שמח ושבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:56, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) העיר הלבנה שלום דניאל וחג שמח! הייתי בחופשה בימים האחרונים ולא ביקרתי פה. אשמח מאוד אם תשלח לי את המצגת על העיר הלבנה לכתובת happyinwiki yahoo.com. תודה! השמח בחלקו (-: ומי הכי יפה? 21:35, 6 באפריל 2007 (IDT) יוסף ברוך סרמוניטה עוד ערך יפה שנהניתי לקרוא! --Yoavd 11:25, 7 באפריל 2007 (IDT) בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה שלום! שיניתי בתחילת הערך את המאה ל-"הוקם בסוף המאה ה-19" , בזה אני די בטוח. למה התכוונת במשפט מוזיקה עשירה ? "לארון הקודש עמודי שיש שחורים, מוזיקה עשירה ודלתות עץ מצופות " --Yoavd 12:55, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) אגב , סיפור אישי : כשהייתי בפירנצה עם אשתי ב-1978 רציתי להתפלל בבית הכנסת, אך הפרנסים הודיעו לי שהכניסה היא רק לתושבי העיר... כישראלי מצוי הלכתי משם בבושת פנים. --Yoavd 12:56, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : תודה על העיון. אגב פרנסי העיר צדקו ומייד אספר לך למה. # אנא תקן למוזייקה או איך שכותבים. תודה. # התאריך של חנוכת הבניין הוא 24 באוקטובר 1882. אני מקוה שהוא כתוב שם. התיקון שלך במקום. # עכשיו כמה מילים על איסור הכניסה, שהוא גם ברומא וגם בונציה. וזה בשל התנהגות לא ראויה לשמה שראיתי במו עיני בפירנצה ובונציה. אני רוצה לחטוא בלשון הרע ולא אמשיך. בכנסייה אנחנו לא היו מעיזים להתנהג כך. מי שבא להתפלל עם טלית ביד וכיסוי ראש מתקבל תמיד, אלה עם הוא מסתיר מצלמה או טייפ בתיק וכבר היו דברים מעולם. הבחורים בכניסה לבית הכנסת בוונציה סיפרו לי נסים ונפלאות על תעלולי צברנו החמודים. הייתי בוש ונכלם. בפירנצה הייתי נוכח בביקור של קבוצה ביום חול והתנהגו בבית הכנסת בצורה שנאלצתי להתחנן בפני המדריכה המקומית שלא תקרא למשטרה. מה לעשות זה המצב. מועדים לשמחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:07, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : שיניתי את התאריכים. מלך איטליה, כנאה, לא היה בחנוכת בית הכנסת, הוא בקר במקום רק אחרי 5 שנים. תודה על הערה. מועדים לשמחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:04, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) : תיקנתי למוזאיקה (לצערי לא ניחשתי בעצמי..) לגבי ההופעה שלי , כמובן שהייתי עם כיפה אך ללא טלית. אני מצטער לגבי כל הצברים שהתנהגו שלא כראוי , אני משתדל תמיד לכבד את המקום ולא משנה לאיזו דת המבנה משתייך. --Yoavd 16:55, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: להבא, שים לב איך להניח את הכיפה. כיפה שלוקחים בכיס לאירוע מזדמן אינו משכנע. הם חשדניים נורא ! כנראה עבדו עליהם. בונציה שהייתי פעמים אחדות בשבת היה להם סיפורים בלי סוף על תרגילי התחזות - לדעתם. כל מה שניסיתי להסביר להם לא עלה הדבר בידי. חבל. אנחנו לא ערבים זה בזה אנחנו תלויים זה ליד זה - יהודי ישראל ויהודי העולם ! מועדים לשמחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:03, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::דניאל, בשנת 1995 ביקרנו אשתי ואני בבית הכנסת בערב יום העצמאות. הגענו לסיור בבוקר (בלי תיאום, פשוט ביקשנו בפתח להכנס ולאחר בדיקת התיקים ונדמה לי שגם את הדרכון נתנו לנו) והזמינו אותנו לתפילה לכבוד יום העצמאות (אני לא דתי ולא "התחזתי"). התפילה נערכה ברוב עם ובית הכנסת היה מלא מפה לפה. הגברים והנשים ישבו כולם באולם הראשי בנפרד משני צידי המעבר (לא השתמשו בעזרת הנשים). הפרוכת ממשי היתה בצורת דגל ישראל. נציג (רב) מהרבנות ברומא נשא דברים לפני התפילה והתפילה עצמה לוותה במקהלת גברים ונגינה בעוגב. הוזמנו גם למסיבה שנערכה במבנה הסמוך אלא שלוח הזמנים לא איפשר לנו. שנילי • שיחה 22:13, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :::: הכל תלוי מי הרגיז אותם יום קודם. אנימקווה גם שזה לא נוהל קבוע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:25, 9 באפריל 2007 (IDT) האונס מ... עניתי לך בדף שיחתי. ירון • שיחה 17:05, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) תזכורת! אנחנו כאן אנציקלופדיה!! משפטים כמו "זה התיאור המתאים לחיות האלה" (מדף השיחה של הראל, הציטוט לא מדויק) אינם מתאימים לכותבי ערכים ב'אנציקלופדיה'! ירון • שיחה 17:52, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: תראה את בסרט שתי נשים ואחר כך אשמע ממך איזה כינוי הייתי נותן להם. אונסים: ( לפי הסדר) נערה, ילדה, נער, ילד,בחורה, בחור, ישישה, כומר שנחלץ לעזרה ומסיימים לקינוח בחזיר - המתחבאים בבית בודד בפר ואין מי שיושיע אותן !( מתוך שיחה לוג שאינה מקור אנציקלופדי !). אני רק נחרד למחשבה שזה מה שציפה ליישוב היהודי בארץ, עם הפינוי הבריטי, אמצעי התקשורת הערבים קראו לערבים לברוח - מכאן בעית הפליטים - והבטיחו להם כי צבאות ערב ישובו והם יחזרו לביתם ויקבלו את בתי היהוד, רכושם ונערותיהם. אתה מבין עם מי שי לנו עסק ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:31, 9 באפריל 2007 (IDT) תזכורת, דניאל מעלה ערכים מאלפים וחינוכיים שמעטים מידי מאיתנו מכירים. בין כל קיטונות הביקורות שאתה סופג כאן לאחרונה, חשוב לי לחזק את ידך. התרגשתי מאוד מהערך הקשה והמרתק על פשע המלחמה ההאונס בצ'וצ'אריה פיסת היסטוריה שלא הייתי מודע כלל לקיומה, תודה . נסה לקבל את המירב מהביקורת בין כשהיא עניינית ובין שלא ואל נא תרפנה ידיך שלך בתודה וחג שמח. גלנוס 18:16, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :אני מצטרף לשבחיו של גלנוס. כדאי לקבל את הביקורת ולנסות למצוא סימוכין - המטרה אחרי הכל לשפר את ויקיפדיה. חזק ואמץ, ‏pacman • שיחה 18:17, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) :: גם אני, גם אני. חזק ואמץ. להזכירך, אני שמתי לך הכי הרבה תבניות שכתוב, כדי שערכיך יהיו מעולים. חגי אדלר 21:58, 8 באפריל 2007 (IDT) הוותיקן והילדים ניצולי השואה עוד ערך מעניין משלל יצירותיך! תודה. --Yoavd 21:03, 9 באפריל 2007 (IDT) קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית